pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adelsbesuch auf Jadan
"Adelsbesuch auf Jadan" ist das vierte Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach der waghalsigen Flucht vor Jùzu über den Fluss gen Norden erreicht die Gruppe die Hafenstadt Kakinohana und geht dort an Land, im Bestreben, eine Mannschaft und eine Überfahrt über den See zu organisieren. Um keine Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen, melden sich Nuan und Kenji als Adlige beim hiesigen Lord Noritaka Uma an und werden prompt eingeladen, in dessen Anwesen zu verweilen, solange Sie in der Stadt sind. Da es unhöflich wäre, ein solches Angebot abzulehnen, nimmt die Gruppe selbiges an. So gerät die anonyme Reise zu einem offiziellen Adelsbesuch, bei dem Nuan vom Sohn des Lords umworben wird, was insbesondere Kenji schwer zu schaffen macht und Ihn zu Alkohol und leichtfertigem Verhalten treibt. Als der Gruppe schließlich durch den Feuermagier Toshiro Vahin eine neue Möglichkeit der Reise durch die mystischen Schlangenpfade eröffnet wird, nehmen diese das Angebot an und gehen mangels Alternativen auf diese gefährliche Reisemöglichkeit ein. Nichts ahnend was sie erwartet, öffnen Sie die geisterhaften Pfade und werden nahezu augenblicklich von einem Schatten-Yokai angegriffen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung, bei welcher die Gruppe die Orientierung verliert und droht, sich in der tückischen Welt der Geister zu verlieren. Handlung Nach der knappen Flucht vor Jùzu und seinen Leuten befindet sich die Gruppe auf einem kleinen Boot Richtung Norden, in Begleitung der Sahuagin. Während der Fahrt hat die Gruppe Gelegenheit, sich zu unterhalten und Jiao-Long entscheidet sich endgültig dafür, sich den Anderen anzuschließen, da Er davon überzeugt ist, dass das Aufeinandertreffen kein Zufall gewesen ist. Beinahe einen halben Tag später erreicht die Gruppe dann die Stelle, an welcher der Fluss in den großen See mündet. Hier trennen sich die Wege der Gruppe und der Sahuagin, die nun, genau wie Kenji versprochen hatte, einen Neuanfang an den Unfern des Sees beginnen können. Die Gruppe selbst rudert ein Stück weiter ostwärts und legt dann an den Stegen der Hafenstadt Kakinohana an. Da sie mit dem notdürftig reparierten Boot die Ostseite des Sees niemals erreichen werden, ist der Plan der Gruppe, nach einem richtigen Schiff und einer Mannschaft zu suchen, welche für die Überfahrt angeheuert werden können. Zunächst quartiert sich die Gruppe in einem Teehaus im westlichen Teil der Stadt ein und plant dort die nächsten Schritte. Da Thetsu nicht über genügend Geld verfügt, kann Er die Teezeremonie und auch die Unterkunft nicht bezahlen und begibt sich lieber in die Stadt, um Informationen zu sammeln. Er befragt einige Leute bezüglich einer möglichen Passage gen Osten und erfährt, dass an der Stelle, welche die Gruppe zu erreichen sucht, keine Anlegestelle für ein Schiff vorhanden ist und dementsprechend keine Schiffe regelmäßig dorthin fahren. Thetsu wird klar, dass damit nur bleibt, eine komplett eigene Mannschaft anzuheuern, wofür die Gruppe jedoch kaum genügend Geld haben dürfte. Schließlich machen sich Nuan und Kenji auf den Weg zum Palast des hiesigen Lords, um sich anzumelden und politische Verwicklungen zu umgehen, die entstehen würden, wenn Angehörige des Viper Clans sich anonym in der Stadt aufhalten. Zeitgleich begeben sich Jiao-Long und Kinlek auf die Suche nach Thetsu, um ein Auge auf diesen zu haben, da immer noch die Gefahr besteht, von Jùzu und seinen Leuten angegriffen zu werden, die Ihnen schließlich dicht auf den Fersen sind. Nuan und Kenji sprechen schließlich im Anwesen des hohen Lords Noritaka Uma vor und melden sich offiziell in der Stadt und seinen Ländereien an. Dieser ist erfreut über den hohen Besuch und bietet an, dass Lady Eboshi und Ihre Gefolgschaft für die Dauer des Aufenthalts im Anwesen verbleiben können. Zögerlich nehmen die beiden Samurai das Angebot an, da Sie zwar eigentlich anonym bleiben wollten, allerdings auch wissen, dass Sie im Schloss des Lord’s vor den Verfolgern wesentlich sicherer sein werden. Zeitgleich hat Thetsu sich zum Tempel der Stadt begeben und dort versucht, Zugang in die Archive zu erhalten, um sich mit dem dortigen Wissen vertraut zu machen. Da Er sich jedoch mit den Göttern der Menschen nicht auskennt und somit die vom Archivar an Ihn gestellte Frage über die Eigenschaften einer bestimmten Gottheit nicht beantworten kann, bleibt Ihm der Zutritt verwehrt. Er trifft wieder auf Jiao-Long und Kinlek, die Ihn abholen kommen. Kurz darauf erscheint auch Kenji, der allen mitteilt, dass die Gruppe eine Einladung ins Anwesen des hohen Lords erhalten hat und dort nächtigen kann. Während alle Anderen sich dorthin begeben, betritt Kinlek noch einmal die städtischen Archive, um ebenfalls noch ein wenig zu lesen. Am selben Abend veranstaltet Lord Uma ein großes Abendessen zu Ehren seiner hochgeborenen Gäste und deren Gefolgschaft. Dabei ist auch der junge Sohn des Lords, Akio Uma, anwesend, der in seinem jugendlichen Eifer versucht, Nuan zu beeindrucken und sofort von der hohen Lady angetan ist. Er macht Ihr alsbald den Hof und verbringt den gesamten Abend in Ihrer unmittelbaren Gegenwart. Kenji, der eifersüchtig auf dieses Verhalten ist, kann dies kaum ertragen und trinkt mehr Sake, als Er eigentlich vorhatte. Dass eine der Töchter des Lords, Kaya Uma, ebenfalls ein Auge auf Ihn geworfen hat, nimmt Er dabei kaum zur Kenntnis. Während des Abends hat die Gruppe überdies Gelegenheit, mit einigen der höchsten Mitgliedern des Hofs von Lord Uma zu sprechen. So lernen Sie den Samurai Vindu kennen, einen Vanara, der trotz Ermangelung eines hohen Adelstitels zu einem der größten Krieger am Hof des Lords geworden ist und zugleich der Leibwächter von dessen Zwillingstöchtern, Kaya und Kana, ist. Er erzählt Kenji und Thetsu, dass Er dereinst ein wandernder Krieger war, dann aber die Töchter des Lords aus einer Gefahr rettete und zum Dank an dessen Hof angenommen wurde und sich seitdem zu einem von dessen besten Soldaten entwickelt hat. Ferner lernt die Gruppe Toshiro Vahin kennen, einen Feuermagier und zugleich Hofzauberer von Lord Uma, als Dieser sich zu Ihnen gesellt und mit Thetsu ins Gespräch kommt. Beide teilen ähnliche Interessen und Fähigkeiten. Toshiro ist Lehrer am Hof und unterrichtet die Kinder des Lords, ist aber auch ein großer Magier, wie Er, auf Bitten von Akio Uma, in einer Darbietung seiner Künste mittels einer Feuershow auch unter Beweis stellt. Er und Thetsu verstehen sich auf Anhieb und tauschen sich über Magie, Ihre Lehrmeister und die arkanen Künste, aber auch die Möglichkeit aus, ein Schiff zu chartern. Von Ihm erfahren Thetsu und Kenji, dass ein fremdes Schiff im Hafen angelegt hat, welches einer Mannschaft von Ivailanern gehört. Angeblich seien diese jedoch „''Schnitter''“, also verfluchte Kreaturen und würden allen Unglück bringen, denen Sie begegnen. Insbesondere Nuan hält nichts von der Idee, solche Kreaturen anzuwerben, da Sie Ihre Kameraden nicht einer derartigen Gefahr aussetzen will. Als im späteren Verlauf des Abends der junge Lord Akio Uma gegenüber Nuan immer aufdringlicher wird und Kenji bereits unter einem gewissen Alkoholpegel steht, was seiner Herrin auch negativ ins Auge fällt, verlässt Er die Tafel, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Doch auch draußen hat Er keine Ruhe, da Er von Akio Uma aufgesucht wird, der Ihn bittet, zu erfahren, wie Er Nuan beeindrucken könnte. Er schwärmt dem Samurai vor, wie Er Nuan heiraten will und Sie gemeinsam über die Stadt regieren werden. Als Er Kenji großmütig anbietet, dass Dieser der Hofdiener werden könnte, entscheidet sich der wütende und eifersüchtige Kenji, nicht länger untätig zu sein. Gemeinsam mit Thetsu plant Er zur fortgeschrittenen Stunde, sich insgeheim an den Hafen zu begeben und dort nach dem Schiff vom Ivalis Archipelago und den mysteriösen „''Schnittern''“ zu suchen, von denen Ihnen Toshiro Vahin erzählt hat. In der Taverne begegnen Ihnen die Ivailaner, die allesamt betrunken sind und lautstark feiern. Mühsam können die Beiden in Erfahrung bringen, dass der Kapitän der Mannschaft bereits im Ivalis Archipelago ertrunken ist und die Mannschaft seinen letzten Willen und seine letzte Fracht ausgeliefert hat. Der Erste Maat hat nun das Kommando, welcher sich noch auf dem Schiff befindet. Kenji und Thetsu machen das Schiff ausfindig und begegnen dort auch tatsächlich dem Ersten Maat, der Ihnen seinen Namen nicht verrät, sondern sich nur als „''Schnitter''“ vorstellt. Tatsächlich behauptet Er, dass Er unter einem Fluch steht, der angeblich Jedem Unglück bringt, der mit Ihm reist und in seiner Nähe ist. Kenji offeriert Ihm das Angebot, Ihm zu helfen, sich von diesem Fluch zu lösen, wenn Er im Gegenzug einwilligt, die Gruppe gen Osten über den See zu fahren, doch der Fremde macht klar, dass sein Fluch nicht gebrochen werden kann und dies deshalb sinnlos ist. Er lehnt das Angebot von Kenji ab und macht klar, dass seine Mannschaft bald schon ins Archipelago zurückkehren wird. Da sich die Spur damit als Sackgasse entpuppt hat, kehren der immer noch angetrunkene Kenji und Thetsu unverrichteter Dinge zum Anwesen des Lords zurück. Früh am nächsten Morgen will Thetsu dann mit Nuan über die vergangene Nacht sprechen und Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, was Er und Kenji versucht hatten. Dabei läuft Er, vor Ihrem Zimmer, direkt Akio Uma in die Arme, der bereits auf die Hohe Lady wartet. Im Gespräch plaudert Thetsu dann versehentlich aus, dass die Gruppe vorhat, die Stadt in Kürze schon wieder zu verlassen, dies ohne Schiff aber schwierig ist. Um zu gewährleisten, dass Nuan noch länger in seiner Stadt bleiben muss, veranlasst Akio Uma daraufhin, dass der gesamte Seeweg für eine Woche abgeriegelt wird und kein Schiff auslaufen kann. Damit setzt Er die Gruppe zunächst scheinbar fest. Nuan, die wütend darüber ist, wie Kenji sich benommen hat und nicht gutheißt, dass Er und Thetsu sich Ihrer Anweisung widersetzten, hat jedoch inzwischen einen neuen Plan. Von Toshiro Vahin hat Sie von den „Schlangenpfaden“ erfahren, magischen Tunneln durch die Geisterwelt, welche noch aus uralter Zeit, lange vor der Entstehung des Kaiserreichs, stammen und beinahe alle größeren Städte des Reiches miteinander verbinden. Mit diesen Tunneln wäre es möglich, wesentlich schneller und von Ihren Feinden ungesehen, zu Ihrem Zielort Mitorei zu reisen. Allerdings sind die Tunnel mit dem Auftauchen der ersten Oni versiegelt worden, damit keine Dämonen in die Welt der Menschen eindringen können. Sie heute noch zu öffnen und zu nutzen, gilt als schwierig, höchst gefährlich und ist überdies unter Todesstrafe verboten. Die Gruppe sieht jedoch keine andere Möglichkeit, als diese Tunnel zu nutzen und entscheidet sich letztlich dafür. Sie sind überzeugt, die Tunnel sicher durchqueren zu können, da Sie mit Jiao-Long einen spiritistischen Führer besitzen, der Sie durch die Geisterwelt leiten kann. So schnell wie möglich verlässt die Gruppe das Anwesen von Lord Uma, um den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie begegnen dabei erneut Akio Uma, der mit einer Eskorte mitkommen will, um Nuan zu „beschützen“. Als Kenji Ihm klarmacht, dass dies nicht geht und Er Ihm darlegt, wie gefährlich die Reise werden wird, ist das zu viel für den jungen Lord und Er verliert das Bewusstsein. Kurz vor dem Ausgang aus dem Palast wird die Gruppe dann von Vindu aufgehalten, der mit Kenji sprechen will. Am vorigen Abend hatte der Samurai erklärt, dass die Gruppe plant, den Frostklauengipfel aufzusuchen und den dortigen Kampftempel aufzusuchen. Vindu offenbart, dass Er einst einen Kameraden hatte, welcher in diesem Tempel ausgebildet wurde, womit Er bestätigen kann, dass der Tempel nicht nur ein Mythos ist, sondern tatsächlich existiert. Sein alter Freund Yuudai ist lange tot, gefallen in einem Kampf. Vindu übergibt Kenji die Überreste von dessen Katana und bittet Ihn, das Schwert zum Tempel zurück zu bringen und vom Schicksal des gefallenen Kriegers und Schüler des Dojos zu berichten. Eigentlich wollte Er dies selbst tun, doch seine Pflichten gegenüber Lord Uma binden Ihn nun. Kenji verspricht Ihm, dass Er dies tun wird und nimmt die Überreste der zerbrochenen Klinge an sich. Während der Rest der Gruppe das Anwesen verlässt, begibt sich Thetsu noch einmal zu Toshiro Vahin, welcher als Einziger der Gruppe helfen kann, den versiegelten Zugang auf die Schlangenpfade in der Stadt zu öffnen. Obgleich der Feuermagier Vorbehalte hegt, willigt Er schließlich ein, zu helfen. Er sieht so seine Chance, mal wieder wie ein echter Zauberer zu agieren und nicht immer nur ein einfacher Lehrer für die Kinder des Lords zu sein. Kurz darauf nur trifft sich die Gruppe mit Toshiro Vahin beim Teehaus und begibt sich von dort in den dunkleren Teil der Stadt. Dort, in einer alten Pagode, befindet sich der versiegelte Zugang. Nachdem Sie die Pagode ungesehen betreten haben, beginnt Toshiro mit dem Ritual. Thetsu beobachtet Ihn aufmerksam dabei, da Er weiß dass es an Ihm sein wird, die Gruppe aus der Geisterwelt wieder herauszubringen, nachdem Sie erst einmal dort sind und Er dafür ebenfalls das Ritual wirken können muss. Schließlich und endlich öffnet sich das Tor in die Geisterwelt. Rasch wird allerdings deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als das Portal sich plötzlich rötlich verfärbt und eine gewaltige Klaue aus schwarzer Energie daraus hervorbricht, welche die unvorbereiteten Kenji, Toshiro und Kinlek erfasst und mit sich in die Tiefe reißt. Nachdem Sie den ersten Schock überwunden haben, springen Nuan, Thetsu und Jiao-Long hinterher, um Ihren Kameraden an diesem Ort zu Hilfe zu kommen. Nachdem damit alle das Portal durchschritten haben, stürzt die Gruppe unkontrolliert in die Tiefen der Geisterwelt hinab, anstatt sich über die Schlangenpfade zu bewegen, welche sich als Brücken und Passagen durch das gesamte Reich erstrecken. Schließlich zeigt sich, dass der Arm zu einem gewaltigen Schatten-Yokai gehört, welcher die Eindringlinge verschlingen will. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem die Gruppe gemeinsam gegen die dämonische Kreatur antritt. Die große Macht des Dämons und die erdrückende Umgebung werden dabei rasch zu einem Problem und setzen den Kämpfern schwer zu. Obgleich Sie dem Dämon alles entgegensetzen, was Sie haben, wird die Gruppe immer schwächer. Das Blatt wendet sich erst, als Kenji mit einem glücklichen Treffer die riesige Klaue des Yokai abschlagen und Ihn schwer verwunden kann. Der angeschlagene Dämon hüllt daraufhin die gesamte Umgebung in magische Dunkelheit und macht damit alle aus der Gruppe blind. Nachdem Thetsu und Toshiro Ihre magische Energie verbraucht haben, Kinlek und Kenji erschöpft sind, Nuan verletzt wurde und Jiao-Long immer wieder von der Kreatur niedergeschlagen wird, scheint das Schicksal der Gruppe besiegelt. Mit seiner letzten Magie verzaubert Toshiro schließlich Kenji’s Klinge mit Flammen und ermöglicht Ihm, so noch einmal zurück zu schlagen. Kenji, der unbedingt Nuan vor dem Dämon retten will, erinnert sich an eine Lektion seines Meisters Shimada, nach dem Er seinen Augen im Kampf nicht trauen soll, sondern seinen Instinkten vertrauen muss. Indem Er dies tut, kann Er, trotz der Dunkelheit, einen tödlichen Treffer landen und den Yokai schließlich enthaupten. Mit dem Tod des Dämons verschwindet die Dunkelheit, doch die Gruppe sitzt nun auf irgendeiner Passage des Schlangenpfads fest, inmitten der Geisterwelt und ohne jegliche Orientierung. Zunächst wollen Sie jedoch rasten und sich von dem Kampf erholen, um dann nach einem Weg zu suchen, diesen düsteren Ort zu verlassen und den richtigen Weg nach Mitorei wieder zu finden. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Nuan Eboshi * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Kinlek * Jiao-Long Antagonisten * Schatten-Yokai (Erstauftritt) * Jùzu der Säufer (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Noritaka Uma (Erstauftritt) * Akio Uma (Erstauftritt) * Kaya Uma (Erstauftritt) * Kana Uma (Erstauftritt) * Vindu (Erstauftritt) * Yuudai (nur erwähnt) * Toshiro Vahin (Erstauftritt) * "Der Schnitter" (Erstauftritt) * Käpt'n Savin (nur erwähnt) * Jian Shimada (nur erwähnt) * Aya Eboshi (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Beim Sprung in die Tiefen der Schlangenpfade zitiert Jiao-Long Gimli aus "Der Herr der Ringe" mit den Worten: "Ein Vanara geht in die Geisterwelt und ein Hakuma wagt es nicht. Das würde mir ja ewig nachhängen!". Dabei handelt es sich um eine abgewandelte Form des Ausspruchs: "Ein Elb geht unter Tage und ein Zwerg wagt es nicht. Das würde mir ja ewig nachhängen!" * Mit den Menschen aus dem Ivalis Archipelago tauchen erstmals in der Chronik Personen auf, die nicht dem Wuxia-Setting direkt entspringen, sondern aus einem anderen Teil von Arceiron stammen. * Die Schlangenpfade und Ihre Funktionsweise als Tunnel durch die Geisterwelt sind von den "Schlangenlöchern" aus dem Videospiel "Darksiders" inspiriert. Hier fungieren diese als Schnellreisesystem zwischen einzelnen Punkten der Spielwelt. Ähnlich verhält es sich in der Geschichte, allerdings sind Sie hier aktiv Tore in die Geisterwelt. Ferner besteht auch eine Beziehung zum Schlangenpfad aus "Dragonball Z", der ebenfalls im Jenseits liegt, beinahe endlos lang ist und bestimmte Punkte miteinander verbindet.